Retrieval of information from electronic databases in response to a specific query is well known. Typically, a user will access an information retrieval system associated with a particular database, and enter the query via a keyboard. Depending upon the specific information retrieval system, this query could include a phrase, a narrative description, a list of keywords, or some other form of character string describing the information to be retrieved. In response to the query, the information retrieval system returns to the user an electronic version of the information contained within the database that conforms to the query. The information returned can be text, graphics, or a combination of the two.
One drawback of current information retrieval systems is the requirement that a user draft a query, and provide it to the system via a keyboard. For example, if a user has a printed page of text related to a particular subject the user wishes to retrieve information on (i.e., an abstract dealing with the subject of interest, or a written list of keywords), the user must provide that text (or at least some subset of that text) to the information retrieval system by typing characters upon a keyboard. Based upon these entered characters, the information retrieval system performs a search of a database and retrieves the appropriate information.